STE: Sailor's Valentine
by ZenosParadox
Summary: RS friendship, Ma. Hoshi and Malcolm discover the secrets for some boxesand a strange history.


Title: Sailor's Valentine

Author: ZenosParadox

Rating: PG-13

Summary: RS friendship, Ma. Hoshi and Malcolm discover some secrets in a box--and a disturbing history.  Begins after Fallen Hero, Season 1.

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Paramount.  This fiction was written solely for personal enjoyment.

SAILOR'S VALENTINE

_February 11, 2152  The Enterprise_

"That should be the last of it," said Lieutenant Malcolm Reed.  He was helping Ensign Hoshi Sato get her things back into her quarters now that the Vulcan ambassador was no longer a guest of Enterprise.

"Thanks for the help, Lieutenant," said Sato as she unpacked another cargo bin.  

"No problem.  With all the excitement lately, it was good to do something that required a bit of physical exertion," Reed replied. He looked around her quarters.  The Ensign had already made it look distinctly hers again. His eyes were suddenly drawn to the three boxes she was setting on a shelf by her dresser.

The boxes were octagonal in shape and looked to be made of mahogany.  They appeared to be hinged to open completely like a book.  Could she really have three of the boxes?  It was rare to find someone who had an authentic one who was not a collector.  Intrigued, Reed decided to investigate.

"Hoshi, what are those boxes you just put on your shelf?"

"Those?  They're a family heirloom on my mother's side.  There's a rather sad story that goes with each one of them, but if you open them, they're really amazing.  We just called them treasure boxes because of the beautiful shells arranged inside.  My mother wanted me to have them with me out here so I could think of home."  Sato noticed Reed's intense interest.

"May I?" asked Reed, almost reverently.  Sato nodded her consent, thinking it odd that a man would be interested in the treasure boxes, but she understood when the next words escaped his mouth.

"Sailor's Valentines!" 

Reed carefully opened each one and set them out on the dresser.  Each side revealed a pattern made from seashells and protected by a glass cover.  The craftsmen had obviously taken meticulous care in the arrangement. The shells varied in species, size and color, allowing the creation of borders and shapes with different textures.  The patterns began with intricate borders, punctuated with shells arranged to look like flower petals or hearts.  Each box held a message that was presented by tiny brown shells arranged in a pattern.

"Sailor's Valentines.  Is that what they're called?" Sato watched Reed's eyes shine with wonder.

"Yes, sailors would make them as a way to pass the time at sea, especially the whalers.  They became popular in the Victorian Era as a token for sailors to give to their loved ones as gifts.  Those were typically purchased at shops in Barbados, for example.  The special ones, the rarest ones were made by the sailor himself.  Some families still carry it on as a tradition."

"Would the Reeds be one of those families?" Hoshi asked, wondering if Malcolm would reveal this to her.  "Doesn't your family have a history in the Royal Navy?"

Malcolm turned his attention away from his study of the boxes to turn to her.  He dropped his gaze, suddenly appearing shy, but he did answer her question.

"In my family it's tradition to make one for your intended. Sometimes the men begin the pattern years before they ever find the right woman. Some of them allegedly began the pattern hoping that by the time they would finish it, the right woman would come along. But, each Reed bride receives a Sailor's Valentine from her groom on their wedding day.  My family has quite a collection as a result, but they're actually a rare find nowadays.  Madeline takes care of the ones in my family, even my mother's," said Malcolm. 

He remembered the one his father had made for his mother.  It consisted of simple, concentric patterns and read simply You Are Mine.  Not very creative, Malcolm had always thought, but then he would never criticize his father.

"I take it you've never made one?" asked Hoshi.

Malcolm just shook his head and said simply, "No, there's never been someone special for me like that."

"Aren't you tempted to start one of your own?  You know, see if you find the right person by the time you finish?" asked Hoshi.  Malcolm looked at her in surprise, but soon squelched the idea. There was no way Hoshi could know.

"No.  It's just a silly superstition," Reed said. Changing subject quickly he said, "These are quite exquisite, the workmanship indicates someone who pays a lot of attention to detail and is meticulous about their work."

Sato and Reed looked at the three boxes.  The first one had a Japanese character marked on each side by small brown shells.  The second box had the words _I Will Come and Back To You_.  The message in the third box read _You Will Live_ and _Forever In My Heart_.  

"What do the Japanese characters mean?" asked Reed, wondering if an English sailor had actually made that box.

"Essentially you have the word Love on one side and Forever on the other," explained Sato.  She saw Reed nod his head in understanding.

"Well, take good care of them," Reed said as he carefully closed the boxes.  He said goodbye and walked to his quarters.

--------

Malcolm went to the desk that was in his room.  He pulled out the bottom drawer and took out a mahogany box.  Madeline had given him the octagonal box, several bags of real seashells he could use and the glass plates as a going-away present.  He remembered her telling him that he should act on the old superstition.  What was the harm in it, after all? 

Malcolm put the wooden box on the table.  There was one distinguishing characteristic for a Reed box.  The middle of the top box had a concealed panel.  The middle rectangular piece would slide out, revealing a hidden compartment.  It was not very deep, but it was sufficient to store pictures or messages. He wondered if he should have inspected Hoshi's boxes for such a compartment.  But no, her boxes were unlikely to have such a panel.  He went to sleep and dreamt about collecting seashells.

~~~~~~~~

_February 14, 2152  Enterprise_

"How is Trip doing?  I went to see him at lunch break, but he was sleeping," said Travis to Hoshi and Malcolm as they ate in the mess hall.  The Commander was still recovering from heat exhaustion from his adventure in the desert with the Captain.

"I saw him at mid-afternoon and he had the energy to go over some schematics with me.  I believe he's recovering from his dehydration quite well," offered Malcolm.

"He was in a chipper mood when I went to see him.  I took him dinner and Chef had made these special valentine gelatin hearts.  You know, because he has to keep his fluid intake up.  The paper liner under one heart said _Engineered for Love_ and the other one said _I'm Warped Without You,_" said Hoshi with a smile.  Even Malcolm gave a quick smile and shake of his head.

"Chef really goes all out for these little holidays.  Look at these cookies he made for us.  Have you checked yours out yet?" Travis asked.  Each officer had received two heart-shaped cookies on a stick, making them appear as cookie lollipops.  Attached to the stick was a piece of paper that held a message.

"Why don't you go first?" said Hoshi, enjoying the grimace that came on Malcolm's face when Travis had brought up the cookies.  She gave Malcolm a quick wink that was reciprocated by that half-smile that said he would indulge the younger officers in their latest investigation.

"Let's see.  This one says _Guided By Love_ and the other one says _Love Steers Me To You_," read Travis.  Hoshi and Malcolm nodded their heads in approval.

"Mine says _The Language of Love_ and the other says _Love_ but then has it in several different languages," said Hoshi, smiling at the effort Chef had made with these valentines.

"Okay, Malcolm, it's your turn," said Travis, wondering what the Armory Officer would read.

Malcolm shook his head, but read the messages anyway.  "This one says _I Have My Sights On You_ and the other one says _You Make My Heart Go_-"

"Boom!" finished Hoshi and Travis, laughing at their ability to predict that message.

"Hey, let's exchange a heart," said Travis.

"Really, Travis, you're just not my type," said Malcolm with a smile.

"No, I meant with Hoshi.  Here, you can have my _Guided by Love_," said Travis as Hoshi gave him her _Language of Love_ valentine cookie.  She immediately grabbed her target from Malcolm's plate and exchanged it for her last cookie.

"Just a minute.  You took my _Boom_!" accused Malcolm.

"But I gave you my _Love_!" said Hoshi, grinning as she took a big bite out of his heart-shaped cookie.

"Fine," said Malcolm, breaking her heart-shaped cookie in two and eating both pieces at once. 

"How could you break my heart that way!" said Hoshi with mock indignation. 

"Um, you two may want to keep it down.  They're looking at you," said Travis, noticing heads had turned their way.  

"Eat your cookie, Travis," they both said at once, blushing slightly but enjoying the companionship.

They finished their cookies and discussed their plans for their shore leave on Risa, keeping their tone low to avoid attracting any more attention.  But the subject of valentines was on Malcolm's mind, so he asked Hoshi if he could see the Sailor's Valentines she had again.

------

Malcolm set the boxes on Hoshi's dresser.  He began his inspection of the oldest box first, the one with the Japanese characters.  She saw him trace his fingers along the top panel and its edges as if feeling for something.  He applied a slight pressure and she saw a rectangular panel move.  He looked at her, seeking permission to continue.

Hoshi nodded her head, wondering how he would know to look for a secret panel.  Given his knowledge of the Sailor's Valentines, she supposed this must be a common feature of the Sailor's Valentines.

The panel slid out and revealed a sketching.  It was a man dressed in the uniform of the Royal Navy around the Victorian Era standing by a woman wearing a kimono.  Hoshi and Malcolm looked at the faces, the man having high cheekbones, slight build, dark hair.  The woman had black hair, large eyes and was Asian.  It was as if the Enterprise officers were viewing themselves in period costume. 

Hoshi and Malcolm looked at each other.  Handwriting was below the sketching.  Malcolm read, "Although we cannot be together, I will love you forever.  I promise.  M. Reed.  1850."

"Hoshi, what was the story with this box?" asked Malcolm cautiously as he opened the box to view the Japanese characters within.

"The family had traveled from Japan to the mainland where the two lovers met.  Although the man and woman loved each other, they were forbidden to marry. Both families insisted on avoiding interracial marriages.  It was the norm for the time," responded Hoshi.

Malcolm was no more willing to look at her at the moment than she was at him.  She saw him turn to the next box.  The same thing happened with the panel.

Malcolm opened the second box, the one that read _I Will Come Back To You_.  This time there was a black and white photograph showing a man with dark hair and high cheekbones again in the Royal Navy uniform that would place it post-World War II.  By his side was an Asian woman again, her hair cut short, wearing a silk dress.  The features were much clearer and reflected the two Starfleet officers that were looking at them. 

Malcolm turned the picture over and read the message, "I will come back for you, I promise. Only death could keep me away. M. Reed.  1951."  Underneath that was written in a different handwriting, "Died, October 12, 1951."

"Restoration of Japan was proceeding after the second World War. The story said that the couple was going to marry in violation of their families wishes, but he drowned when his ship went down before he could come back for her," said Hoshi quietly.

"Death by drowning?"  Malcolm shook his head and there was a harsh note to his voice as he said, "Another fine Reed tradition."

He was silent for a moment and closed his eyes.  He remembered the story about the twins, Marcus and Malcolm Reed.  "I have an ancestor named Marcus Reed.  He had a twin brother named Malcolm.  That Malcolm Reed gave his life to save his brother.  Marcus was married and had a family, you see."

Hoshi noticed Malcolm's breathing becoming more rapid.  Her own was not much better, but within her culture she could accept the idea of reincarnation.  This helped temper her reaction to the revelations being made.  Her rational mind was finding it difficult to accept this all as coincidence as logic would dictate.  No wonder Malcolm was getting upset.

Malcolm reached to test the panel on the third box.  Hoshi put her hand on his, halting his movement.  He looked at her and said simply, "I have to know.  Perhaps it will be different."

Hoshi nodded her head to proceed, knowing the story behind the box would be verified as had the others.

Malcolm opened the panel and another photograph appeared.  This time it was in color. Once again the man was in a uniform denoting the Royal Navy about one hundred years ago and the woman was clearly Asian, clearly the image of Hoshi as the man was of Malcolm. 

Malcolm opened the shell box that read _You Will Live Always In My Heart_.  Then he turned the picture over to look for a message.  This time he read, "You live always in my heart even as a part of me now lives in you.  We'll marry before our baby is born, I promise.  M. Reed.  2052."

His voice was anxious as he said, "They stayed together?  They married?  But that can't be.  My great-grandfather was a Malcolm Reed and he married the girl next door essentially.  So this must be a different Reed," said Malcolm to Hoshi.  She had never seen such an earnest expression on his face.

"No, Malcolm.  The story says he came back too late.  She was carrying his baby, but something went wrong in the pregnancy.  The mother and child both died.  Her mother kept the box because he couldn't bear to take it back," said Hoshi sadly, not knowing how Malcolm would take this information.

Malcolm put his hands on her dresser.  She could see him shaking slightly.  In silence, he carefully put the panels and their secrets back together.  She reached out a hand to touch his shoulder, but he evaded her, a stricken look on his face.  "Don't touch me."

"Malcolm--"

"No, I could hurt you.  Just don't touch me," said Malcolm as he quickly left. 

Hoshi looked down at the boxes and wept for the star-crossed lovers.  She wasn't sure if she was weeping for herself as well.

------

Malcolm went directly to his desk and pulled out the octagonal box.  He wanted to crush it with his fists, but instead he pounded them on the desk to either side of the box, making it rattle.

It wasn't rational!  There had to be some explanation!  But emotionally he could not convince himself that he should ignore the Sailor's Valentines.  What if the biggest danger Hoshi faced out here was the one man who was supposed to protect her, give his life for her?

He buried his face in his hands, trying to control his emotions.  He calmed his breathing and looked at the box before him.  He then took the box, the glass panels and the seashells his sister had given him.  He was tempted to throw them into the waste disposal, but then he remembered the trouble Madeline had gone through to see he had them.  He moved the items to the back of his closet, burying them as much as he could, thinking he would send them back to Madeline when he had the chance.

Malcolm heard someone at his door.  He opened it to see Hoshi standing there.  "Malcolm, are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not.  Look, the resemblance is just superficial.  You don't know it was an ancestor of yours in each case--"

"Hoshi, Malcolm is an old family name.  And that panel, it's not a common element of the Sailor's Valentines, but it is one of the traditions in my family.  The bastards!  How could they just leave--"

"Malcolm, those were different times.  It's not for us to judge what happened. Maybe the time they had together made all the difference in their lives.  It's not like the tragedy will repeat itself again even if there were something to reincarnation.  You're not Royal Navy and I'm not some civilian.  We're both Starfleet officers.  We don't even see each other that way, right?"

Malcolm merely nodded, trying to regain his composure.

"Look, let's just look forward to our shore leave on Risa.  Let's try to find something or someone to distract ourselves from this.  Trip has been making plans for the two of you, I understand.  If it helps, we could just pretend this never happened.  I've put the boxes away in my closet.  You know I won't mention this to anyone else.  Alright?"

Malcolm looked at Hoshi and said, "Very well. Hoshi, I'm sorry if I've upset you."

"No, you made me understand the history of those boxes, Malcolm.  They're still a treasure."

*****

Author Notes:

The first day occurs after Fallen Hero.  The story picks up again after Desert Crossings from Season 1. Mild spoilers. Written May, 2002, 5 pages, and posted at LD.  Revised slightly from the original.  The Signs of Things to Come series at the fanfic archives of lingdata.net contains the outcome of the rest of the story more or less as that romance unfolds.

Sailor's Valentine's are real, although mostly they were bought rather than created by the sailors.  I thought it would be an interesting tradition.  

No reviews are necessary.  Thanks for taking the time to read.  


End file.
